


Nightmare's drunk gang

by Nestle25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Binge Drinking, Blue is confused and scared, Chocolate Cross is a thing..., Comfort, Cross being a sad drunk, Cuddle Pile, Dream is a twinkie, Dream is worried, Hallucinations, Horror is having a great time, Ink being sassy, Killer and Dust one upping each other, Memory Lane, Mistaken Identity, Nightmare can't find his hands, Picture taking, Stretch is over protective, The Stars are confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestle25/pseuds/Nestle25
Summary: Nightmares gang gets blackout drunk and the Stars reluctantly help them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Nightmare's drunk gang

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna be whizzing out...

It was a good idea in retrospect but now that they were doing it… it wasn’t as good as they thought. Killer grabbed his third beer and that’s when they all knew it was gonna be a long day. The gang had stopped fighting with the stars for a week now and things were getting boring. At first, they would play random games and have movie marathons, but that soon grew to be tiresome. Killer being the idiot he was proposed the idea of having a drinking game, Horror was up for it even if he had a low tolerance. Dust and Cross went along with it just for shits and giggles while Nightmare just wanted to get wasted.

“Okay I just wanna say I have a very high tolerance so it’s gonna take me a while to get plastered,” Killer said with much pride in his tone as he downed a bottle. He tried to throw it only for it to be caught by Nightmare who was less amused.

“Don’t break anything Killer, let’s not have another repeat of last time.” The monster said sternly and Killer sarcastically nodded, it wasn’t even his fault last time! 

“I’ll have to have only a little bit,” The youngest of the group, Cross said. He had the lowest tolerance out of all of them, he also got either very happy or very sad depending on how much he had. He still had fun drinking with the other, however. Dust just stood there and cracked open a bottle, none of them really knew his tolerance and he never said it either. Nightmare was not so much of a lightweight but he definitely got drunk when he wanted to.

“Don’t be a baby Cross, it’s fun!” Killer said with delight as he opened a bottle and passed it to Cross. Shrugging and figuring they would all stay at home any way he gulped it down.

“I really hate how little we actually stop to drink,” Dust said and went to throw his now empty bottle away.

“Honestly, we don’t even drink all that much and I don’t want anyone to get a habit of doing it… Killer,” Nightmare said as he narrowed his eyes to the tear-stained skeleton.

“Hey, it’s not a problem! I do have a problem with knife collecting but that’s different!”

“Sure it is, like how you enjoy throwing drinking ideas all the time,” Dust said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Killer of course shook his head before looking at the game room.

“Look how about we throw darts or something?” Killer said as everyone agreed.

The game room was quite small, sort of resembling a large walk-in closet. Horror got the darts set up while Cross went to grab another back as they finished the six-pack already. Killer had already got a bunch just in case, he also occasionally drained the bottles so he could practice his throwing skills. That was the only time Nightmare allowed him to break something as long as he did it outside, thankfully he always stuck to that rule.

“Okay, who goes first?” Horror asked as Nightmare grabbed a dart. He shrugged and threw it to the board only to hit the bottom, shame radiated within him for a moment.

“That sucked,” Nightmare said as he sat down. Dust grabbed the next one and aims straight for the middle, he got in position and-

“COME ON DUST DO IT!!” Dust completely missed and hit the wall, the silence was drowned out by Killers laughing. Shaking his head he gave a dart to Killer who smiled politely.

“Thank you so much Dust you are one of my very be-”

“Just throw the dart already,” Dust said as the others watched him. He took a minute to show off and wink at Dust every time they made eye contact. Dust had never wanted to beat someone so bad until now. Killer threw the dart as hard as he could only to hit the wall, they were all stunned.

“Wow Killer good job, no one even said anything.” Dust said as he started clapping. Killer got flushed and shook his head before giving the dart to Cross who happily hit center in one go.

“What the hell Cross?” Horror said as he giggled.

“What? I’m a trained guard, I have to know to aim well or I’ll hit a random citizen.” The youngest explained, Nightmare had never been so proud to have him on the team. Having a bad aim wasn't good but having someone to make up for it was fine.

“Okay my turn, though I’m not the best shot.” Horror said as he aimed to get a bullseye, he only just got a bit below.

They went for another couple of rounds until soon it became a circle of them talking.

“Remember when you were on top of the tree screaming because of that snake? That was hilarious!” Dust joked as Killer rolled his eye, Cross looked confused and asked about it.

“Oh man, you don’t know do you? Dust tell him the story,” Horror said as Dust happily told the story.

“Okay so we went hiking and Killer ran ahead with Horror and I guess a snake came up and Killer decided the best thing to do was climb up a tree, he was so fucking scared. It was great!”

“Hey, did you see how big that thing was? Even Horror and Nightmare were freaked out… and so were you!” Killer shot back trying to defend himself.

“I was just shocked at how big that thing was, I heard certain snakes can eat a cow whole so it’s not a surprise we were freaked out.” Nightmare chimed in.

“I was the one that killed it though! I need some credit here.” Dust said as the others except Killer agreed.

“I’ll give you credit for falling off the roof and breaking your arm,” Killer mentioned. Cross threw his arms in the air in shock.

“Seriously where was I when all of this went down??” The monochrome skeleton asked as the other shook their heads.

“It’s okay Crossy I'll explain. So Dust decided he wanted to clean the roof, Boss wanted us to get a ladder but we didn’t have one. Dust decided to climb to the roof and realized he forgot the cleaning supplies and Nightmare had left. Normally he would have teleported or called us but he was low on magic and decided he’d climb down… he fell as soon as he stepped on a roof tile.” Killer said smiling in glee.

“Yeah we were inside and all we heard was a thud and some groaning right after, we only came out an hour later and opened the door and accidentally smacked Dust’s face because he tried to crawl inside.” Horror finished and Killer burst out laughing, his tears are now dripping down his shirt.

“I was very angry with all of them and I had to learn how to make a cast that day, even healing gel didn’t help because we waited too long.” Nightmare said with a small smile on his face that was clear to see.

“The worst part was that I didn’t even get to clean the roof… look at it I swear it's not even clean!” Dust complained thinking back to the missed opportunity. He had to wear that thing for two weeks and even the Stars took a crack at making fun of him, which of course he hit Blue as hard as he could for that one. But still!

“Huh? Well, sucks to be you, Dust.” Cross could only say back as everyone laughed at the memory.

“Okay but remember the time we made Cross with the chocolate bars?” Everyone including Cross chuckling. 

“I was so confused when I saw all the chocolate wrappers on the floor and I realized you guys tried to make a chocolate replica of me!” Cross hollered and all Nightmare could do was wheeze remembering how dirty Dust got.

“I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday!!” Horror finally choked out after laughing at an insane amount.

They started to drink more and more as they went down memory lane, they were all more than drunk at this point and their speech slurred. It seemed they had drunk an excessive amount as well when they started hallucinating.

“Okay, I uh… what happened?” Dust asked as the others shrugged. Nightmare had his hands up in the air and his eyes sparkled.

“Have you guys ever noticed how nice my hands are?? I mean… Look at them!” He showed his hands off to everyone who drunkenly clapped except for Horror who had a look of confusion.

“I don’t see ‘em.”

“See what?”

“Your hands,” Horror said as Nightmare went to check himself. He now could not see his hands and flipped out.

“THERE GONE!! MY HANDS ARE GONE!!.” Killer jumped into action and threw his hands into Nightmare’s face.

“IT’S OKAY BRO YOU CAN BORROW MINE!!! JUST GIVE THEM BACK OKAY??” Killer screamed as Nightmare instantly agreed and squeezed Killer's wrist with his hand.

“Oh wait I found it..”

“Oh cool bro I’m happy for you,” Killer said as they sat down again. They were still holding hands though, just in case he were to lose them again.

“Guys I think I need help,” Cross said as he stared at the floor.

“What happened?” Dust asked as Cross shrugged.

“I just wanted some chocolate but I don’t have any! I miss choco Cross!” He finally said as everyone gave a look of sympathy.

“Wait, wait, wait hold on?? Did you eat choco Cross??” Everyone’s eyes stopped at Cross who looked at the floor in shame.

“I DID, I ATE HIM!! I’M A MONSTER!!!” Cross cried as everyone stood up and stared down at him.

“That was my best friend guy!” Dust said as he tried to take a step but fell to the floor.

“Wait no he isn’t! We just lost him! We need to find him!! Come on we need to go!” Cross insisted as he shakily got up. Nightmare stopped to ponder something. Was he forgetting to do something today? It seemed like there was a certain job of his he needed to get done right now…

“Guys let’s go get choco Cross and do my job.. Whatever it is.” Everyone agreed and they all held hands and teleported away.

They had absolutely no idea where they were and were met with a bunch of snow. None of them seemed to remember what it was. The town that was a long way ahead had lights blaring and lit up the sky, they looked on in amazement and started to make their way there. They had to pull Cross away as he kept trying to blend in with the snow.

“Okay, choco Cross likes shiny things right?” Nightmare asked as everyone nodded.

“I think he also likes the color green, I dunno why?” Horror added in as they made their way to the town.

“Alright, I’m hungry so they better have food or I’ll- wait where are my knives???” Killer said as he checked himself over, he did not bring them there. 

“Ah dammit! I need my baby.”

“You're a dad?” Nightmare asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wanna be an uncle…” Nightmare continued, Killer stared blankly.

“What kind of thing did I fu-”

“OH I SEE HIM THERE HE IS!!!!” Cross screamed as they saw a skeleton walk around. He was definitely not the skeleton in question as he walked around with a bright blue bandana, accompanied by a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie.

“WE FOUND HIM!!” Cross cried out as they all started running and tripping over each other.

“Bro?”

“Yeah Papy?”

“Aren’t those your… enemies?”

“My wha-?”

“CHOCO SANS WE’VE MISSED YOU!!” Cross screamed as he threw himself onto Blue for a hug. The brothers stayed there both startled and confused until the others came in for a hug as well, Nightmare joining in only emphasized that something was very wrong.

“Paps can you get my phone and call Dream for me please?” Papyrus was on it as he carefully maneuvered his hands through the bundle of skeletons sticking to his brother like glue. Dialing Dreams number he waited patiently for the other end as the gang cried saying how relieved they were to have him back.

“Um… Good to see you too..?” Nightmare shushed Blue quickly.

“It’s okay Choco, it was all Cross’s fault.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean it!!” Cross said to defend himself as the others shook their heads.

“Okay time to do the thing you said you were gonna do… what was it?” Dust questioned and Nightmare shrugged.

“I dunno but it’s not here, let's go somewhere-”

“No! I mean.. let’s go eat something!” Blue suggested, trying to stall them until Dream got there.

“Good thinking Choco, this is why we need you around.” Horror praised as Killer held Blues hand. He blushed slightly having no idea what was even going on until Killer started speaking.

“I have a crush on Choco so he’s off-limits,” Everyone went insane, including Papyrus who was overprotective.

“What is even going on???” Blue was questioning. Just on cue Dream arrived with Ink not so far behind with weapons drawn, though they quickly fell with what they saw.

“Brother?” Dream said as he got close to the gang, Nightmare turned and smiled with his arms raised.

“Oh my god I have a brother! Guys look! I have a brotherrr!” Everyone was clapping once again.

“Wait why is your brother a twinkie?” Horror asked and Dust analyzed him.

“No, he is a banana.” Nightmare ignored them and went to hug Dream who blushed furiously from it.

“All that matters is that he is here, I love my banana twinkie brother.” He said as happy as Dream had ever heard him in ages.

“What the hell is going on??” Ink said as Papyrus analyzed the oddly behaved skeletons. The realization hit him hard as he started laughing madly.

“Guys they’re totally wasted, they just need to lie down or something. Give them until tomorrow and they should be fine,” Papyrus said as the three looked to each other worriedly.

“And just how do you know that Papy?” Blue asked as Papyrus snicked and rubbed his skull.

“You know Muffet… Always gives me what I want when I ask…” Blue shook his head in shame at his younger brother.

“Wait guys this is our chance to get rid of them,” Ink said as the others looked in shock.

“That’s my brother! I’m not doing that and as leader we are going to take them to the base until they feel better.” Dream ordered as the other two agreed. Nightmare still stayed clung onto Dream and was having a jolly good time like this.

“Hey Nightmare I remember your job,” Blue said as the drunken gang perked up and listened in.

“We need to go to Dreams home and… mess up his couch,” Blue said, hoping they would listen. Thankfully they were too drunk to really comprehend what Blue was saying and instantly agreed.

“Oh no wait, I need to mess up my brother's couch??? Well… If I get paid okay, I’ll just buy him a new couch.”

“I love you Choco,” Killer said as Blue awkwardly smiled and went to round them up to teleport them.

“Choco comes up with the best idea right?” Nightmare said and patted Blues back.

“Okay guys there is the couch just lay on it and sleep, that's the only way you’ll mess it up.” Dream explained as the gang pounced on the cushions. None of them had ever been this confused as the gang seemed to be trying to punch the couch but instead fell down.

“So they just came like this?” Ink asked and Blue nodded.

“They think I’m someone named Choco, is there someone named that?” 

“No, I don’t think so…. They may have just been too wasted to think about what they were doing.” Dream said as he went to grab a blanket for the wasted skeletons who were having a great time sitting down and talking.

"I can't say I'm upset, this is the first time Nightmare has ever hugged me like that in a long time." Dream said as he watched his brother from afar.

"Well before they can get violent drunk let's just get them to bed," Ink said as they heard a loud burst of laughter coming from Dust.

“Choco some join us!” Horror said as he went to grab Blue, the small skeleton gave a shy smile before slowly sitting on the couch with the gang. He felt like a bunny being cornered by a pack of wolves, but quickly realized they were harmless at this point and surprisingly docile. 

Ink went to go get water for them so they didn’t drink anything else intoxicating. He handed one to Dust who looked perplexed.

“Is it vodka?”

“No, it’s water.” Dust looked up suspiciously.

“I have never heard of that kind of drink.”

“...Its water?” Ink had no idea of how to explain it as a look of confusion turned to a look of betrayal.

“HE’S TRYING TO POISON ME! THIS ISN’T VODKA!” Everyone shot up and looked at Ink angrily and he instantly took Broomie out to defend himself. Blue tried to reason with them but they only cooed at Blue and had him sit down. Just then Dream ran out to see what all the yelling was about.

“It is vodka I just didn’t tell him! You can drink it. It is fine I swear!” Dream said as the gang looked at the bottle, Dust flipped it over to read the label that read “Water”.

“Ooooohhhhh. It is vodka, sorry bud.” Dust said as he tried to open it, he tried to pull but never went to twist.

“Here bro let me,” Killer said as he tried to pry it open with no luck. He passed it to Horror who attempted to bite the cap off only to bite a hole in the thin layer of plastic.

“Hey, it's like the cans!” Killer said as Horror took a sip from the hole, he passed it along to the gang who took a sip. They offered to Blue who politely declined.

“So what do we do now?” Ink asked as Dream thought to himself. Blue seemed to be the only one they listened to and got them to go on the couch. This Choco character seemed to be their saving grace for the day as Dream turned to Blue who was still on the couch wrapped with the gang.

“Blue, you need to make them sleep here and I don’t think you can get out of this one.” Dream said as Blue perked up in surprise and confusion.

“You mean like.. Sleep with them??” Dream nodded and Blue sighed in exhaustion.

“I had plans with Papy you know…”

“I know! I know! I’m sorry, if this wasn’t important I wouldn’t ask you but may you do this one thing for me please??” Dream asked with the slightest hint of desperation in his voice. If Blue was gone, who knew what these crazed skeletons would do. Especially under Inks care, he’d probably join them for all he knew!

“Fine… I’m good at sleepovers anyway.” Dream and Ink smiled before thanking Blue profusely for his help.

“You two owe me and don’t you dare forget it,” The small skeleton said as he went to grab Cross’s hand and fake yawned. This instantly grabbed the attention of the drunk skeletons as they went to see what was wrong.

“Are you sleepy Choco?” Horror asked.

“What time is it anyway? Did I do my job still?” Nightmare asked as he tried to find a clock. Blue looked around and could only point to the couch with the bundle of blankets Dream brought in.

“I think we should go to sleep so Nightmare can do the rest of his job tomorrow,” Blue said as the other instantly sprang into action. They tried to make a blanket fort that was comfortable for Blue and Nightmare gently placed him right in the middle. They draped him in blankets and Nightmare was the first to lay next to him, wrapping his arms over his shoulder. The gang slowly followed behind as Killer went next to Nightmare and Horror happy being by Blue. Cross went to Killer's side and Dust decided he wanted to be with all of them so threw himself over all their legs. Making sure they were all comfortable Nightmare said for everyone to go to sleep but none of them could. Though from today's activities Blue found himself growing more sleepy by the minute as he leaned into Horror a bit.

“Oh, my stars it actually worked?!” Ink said in amazement as the gang slowly started to grow tired.

“I need a camera,” Dream said as he ran to find it. Ink whipped his phone out and began taking photos of the gang and Blue who had already closed his eyes. The gang was now sleepily talking and mumbling while Cross found the remote to the tv. They played any random show that was on and one by one started to fall asleep. Once Dream returned to feel his cheeks heat up at the adorable sight of the gang and Blue.

“I love this, I really am sad that they can’t be like this forever.” Dream admitted as he took a bunch of photos. Ink shrugged and was getting ready to send some pictures to Error for laughs.

“Honestly just keep them drunk and you’ll be fine,” Ink said nonchalantly as Dream instantly shot down the odd suggestion.

“That's bad and you know it,”

“Yeahhh I’m bad Dream! Superbad..!” Ink makes a dramatic pose and Dream sighs in exasperation from the day.

“Ink you’re not bad you’re just… Impossible.”

“Impossibly bad!”

“No! Ugh, let's just go to sleep and hope we don’t find a dusted Blue in the morning,” Dream said as he waved Ink off to their respected rooms. Until two tentacles brought them to the cuddle pile, Ink being placed next to Cross who immediately cuddled into him. Dream was put next to Horror and an arm draped over him and he couldn’t move.

The next morning was very awkward and very scary as the gang went psycho on the Stars for being cuddled by them...

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!??  
> Dust: Stop yelling I have a headache...  
> Dream: WE'RE SORRY YOU WERE JUST DRUNK AND CALLING ME A TWINKIE!!
> 
> That was the last time they ever got that wasted again...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
